Empire of Nehekhara
Nehekhara is a massive Empire that is situated centrally in Arabia, but it has control of an Empire that stretches from Eygpt to Ind. Arguably the largest Empire in the World in the meaning of size, it is an Empire that controls tens of millions within its borders. The Empire is beyond powerful, but recently it has been stalled by some serious opposition on many different fronts but the largest and most dangerous being the rise of Ind, and Outland to their east. The empire is the largest christian nation in excistence and spreads Chrisitanity where ever it goes, and this religion also has come to define of whome will be the leader based on their family relationship with Jesus, or the relationship to a desiple of Jesus. While once an almost secular nation they are now basically defined by the Christian religion, and see it as their duty to spread it after they overcame an extremely dark time by the rise of Jesus Christ of whome begin to call himself the son of God after he was told by Zeus that he was his son. This started through their being at one time ruled over by their greatest Sultan in the form of Jesus Christ who was the starter of Christianity and believed to be the son of god on Earth. This real life connection has meant that all Sultan's live by the code of ruling which was written by Jesus nearly directly after he wrote the most important book of the area in the Bible. The Empire of Nehekhara is ruled by the Sultan of Nehekhara of whom rules in the name of Jesus Christ with the assistence of two major groups in the form of the Angelic Council, and the Satraps. The Empire of Nehekhara is the most powerful individual in the empire with the power to change Empire laws at will, and his control over the two most powerful military orders in the Empire in the form of the Order of Saint Darius, and the Order of Saint Cyrus. The military of the Empire of Nehekhara is split between two main lines in the form of the religious Christian orders that form the more centralized controlled element of the military of Nehekhara, and the second element of the military of Nehekhara is the fuedal armies of the land of whom are controlled domestically by the different Satraps of the Empire. The Christian Elements are at their esence controlled by the central government of the Empire of Nehekhara but they are heavily controlled and influenced by the Angelic Council of whom as the surviving leadership of Jesus hold true power over most of the Christian Orders. The current Sultan and one of the most powerful men in the World is Salif Saladin of whom rules over the Shapir Dynasty. Salif is dealing with an increasingly difficult eastern border which is growing restive due to the migrations of the people of western Ind caused by the expansion of the forces of Illidan Stormrage. This is combined with the growing threat of the Empire of Byzantine which they have no means of combating without losing their hold on the east, or weakening themselves with the Lahmians. The Lands of Arabia would only give rise to Nehekhara after the desert dwelling humans were uplifted by the High Elves who saw them as a greater ally then those who had previously dominated Arabia. The High Elves would spend centuries uplifting the humans until finally the Empire of Nehekhara gave rise, and it would expand massively until finally stalling into a long period of decline. This period of decline would become defined by both the fall of the Sultan and the rise of Jesus Christ. Jesus would rebuild the losses of the dark ages in Nehkhara and would bring about a Golden Age for their people before he was lost after being betrayed by the Kingdom of Lahmia. His death would cause a massive war between Lahmia, and Nehekhara and the war would end quickly when Lahmia was conquered and became a client state. Geography History Early History Before the coming of the first Sultan, Nehekhara was a far more sparsely populated land, empty of the teeming caravans that now dot its sands and plains. The native humans of the region were a wandering folk,goat herds and gatherers for the most part,abandoning one region when the sands came to wash them away, only to move their tents eastward toward the mountains in summer or toward the sea in winter, as the winds took them. Only in the city of Al-Haikk was this wandering set aside. First a trade moot for the various nomads of the region, it became the site of a great annual horserace.At first the nomads made seasonal visits, but eventually some came to live there permanently,working the fertile land near the coast. Legends grew up around the place - that it was the site of great births and deaths, and that its waters couldheal even the mortally ill. The High Elves arrive It was the Elves that first were convinced the native Arabyans were worthy of trade rather than conquest. Though the locals wore coarse clothing,used crude weapons, and spoke an awful, grating tongue, their love of horses earned the Elves friendship.The Elves established great trading colonies along the coast which drew the attention of the desert nomads, and many moved there. These trading posts would later become the great cities of Al-Haikk , Lashiek , and Copher . Arabyans came in large numbers from the interior of the Sahra Desert, expanding Al-Haikk and bringing commerce, learning, and formalized temples to the city.It took the Arabyans less than a century to settle the coast and to expand eastward to the border with Ind and the Lahmia , which sparked a series of minor conflicts. Fortifying the boundary with a hundred stone watchtowers and the fortified city of El-Kalabad , Nehekhara's armies waited, guarding the borders against their eastern neighbour, the armies of the Kingdom of Persia . The armies turned their attention southward and set about expanding. The southern city of Ka-Sabar was created as a resort town, to show the ruler that life could be carved out of the desert and to grant relaxation and quiet to the thencurrent ruler of Araby. They founded other settlements as well, including Al-Bashir , Martek ,and Bhagar , along with many others lost beneath the sands. Growth : We realized that our Empire was diminshed to the point that we could no longer hold these far fledged colonies alone, and for this reason we offered the Arabs the chance to change their future. We gave them swords, and supplies and watched as they formed the largest Empire in human history. : -Caledor Dragontamer Following this period of exposure to the Elves, the people of Nehekhara were bustling and their population centers and armies were the envy of all their niehbors. They maintained friendly relations with basically none of their neighbors simply to the fact there trade with the Dwarves, and Elves was more then enough. This started off as simply not making the usual overchurchs of payment to Lahmia, or Persia which the Arabian tribes had been conditioned to think was normal. It started off as that but eventually the Arabs became arogant with their dealings with the region, and this culminated in the massacre of an entire convoy of diplomats that had been sent by the Persian Empire. When the Persians prepared for war it was made clear to them by the Elves that the Arabs had the support of the Elves and thus no action was able to be taken against them. This beligerance had caused quite the problamatic relationship between Nehekhara and their two closest rivals in The Persian Empire, and Lahmia. These two Kingdoms were hell bent on removing Nehekhara from the lands they wanted, and more importantly gaining the vastly important trade port of Al-Haikk. War with Persia The Persian King at the time was a brash man with little stomach for waiting for a good oppurtunity. This came full bore when he launched a massive attack on the Nehekhara capital of Al-Haikk. Al-Haikk is perhaps the most impenetrable city in the entire region, and The persion King attacked it blind. His army overwhelmed the region which made him arrogant but as they approached Al'Haikk they surrounded the port and put it under their siege. The siege continued for nearly a year as the Persian army battered away attempting to get inside but the defenders barely were damaged, and the Persian army was desintigrating in the desert heat. As the Persians prepared for another attack on the city they came under massive assault from the rear by the gathered Arabs, and in this battle the Persian Army and their King were massacred to a man. Middle Eastern War With the defeat of the main Persian army now complete the Lahmians realized they had to step in or they were in real danger of watching as the Nehekhara Empire destroyed the Persian Empire. The Lahmians quickly gathered together the independants in the center and massed their armies for a major attack on Copher. Decline Following the death of El-Habrim the Nehekhara empire entered into a period of territorial stagnation, and severe cultural decline. This period was highlighted by the violent regimes of El-Abrahim II., and then upon his assasination the rule of Hervius Gallapio who was the first Sultan of Nehekhara born in Turkey. Hervius's reign was one of complete internal strife, where in everyone who the insane and power hungry Hervius believed was his enemy was locked up or killed. The reign of Hervius would only come to an end with the rise of Jesus Christ which would cause a rebirth in Nehekhara. Jesus Christ Main Article : Jesus Jesus Christ was born in 71 B.C. in the massive Nehekhara city of Jeruselum. He was an extremely powerful Magi user, and became very politically motivated during the age of his life. For a time Jesus pondered simply protecting his region from the depravity of the mad Sultan, but eventually realized that it was within his power to save the Empire from destruction and so he had to help. He knew that if he left and began to expand his following the Sultan would have him assasinated so instead he went on a quest to recruit the twelve most loyal members of his followers and trained them in the use of Magi. Each of these men was responsible for a specific area within Nehekhara and with this strategy in mind the Sultan was blinded by the power of Jesus, and missed the growing enemies throughout the Kingdom. Each of the chiefs turned entire tribes in their respective regions to the side of Jesus, and over the course of several years every area of Nehekhara had huge followings of Jesus Christ. Civil War in Nehekhara Fall of Baghdad : "I moved with a passion I hadn't known over the course of my entire life. I realized after talking with Jesus that everything in my life had led me to this moment. I would take control of Baghdad and leave the Sultan with nothing but Al-Haikk to call his own." : -Peter With the civil war beggining to grow in intensity the main point was that they needed to begin taking control of the only major settlement outside of Al-Haikk that the Sultan controlled and that was Baghdad. Bagdad was controlled by the brother of Hervius and because of this it was obviously not going to betray the Sultan under any circumstances. Hervius though was busy dealing with the rebellion of Thomas, and Michael in Saudi Arabia and thus could not assist his brother, and it was this fact that the forces of Jesus would use to their advantage. Jesus would lead the massive army of Syria in an attack on Lemnia which was located between Bagdad and the main force of Hervia. He captured the city quickly since John the younger had already gained control of the majority of the population, and once in control he quickly fortified his position and waited for Hervia to come for him but the entire time knowing he was only holding the gap so that Hervia could not assist his brother in the coming fall of Baghdad. Peter would begin the fall of Baghdad by letting loose massive numbers of rebels within the city of whom attacked gaurds, commanders and ran rampant throughout the town causing immense problems for the defenders. While Hervians brother attempted to destroy the rebels the army of Peter attacked the weakened defences of Baghdad and after fierce fighting they broke inside of the fortress. With news of Baghdads fall Hervian abandoned his campaign in Saudi Aravia and moved against the defences of Baghdad but found he couldn't get their due to the defences constructed by Jesus. With no option of helping his brother he abandoned the field and returned to Al-Haikk and prepared for his last stand. Baghdad would fall later that week in brutal fighting around the palace district and Hervian's brother was executed and his body sent to his brother in Al-Haikk as a sign of respect for the commander who had fought bravely. 'Jesus`s Rule' Growth ' ' : "His death was the tolling of a bell that I just could never understand." : -Peter Following the collapse of the Lahmian resistence the Empire of Nehekhara was stuck in a rut for some time as the apostles of Jesus attempted to discover what purpose the death of Jesus could have possibly served. Eventually the apostles came to believe that Jesus would return at the time of Nehekhara's greatest need, and for this reason they built an idea of growing Nehekhara so that it would be just as he left it when he returned. Some of the Apostles argued for massive expansion, while others wanted a conservative approach, and eventually after much debate the agressive Apostles led by Peter would win the argument and put in place the first Sultan in the form of Mehmad I. Mehmad I. would wage a final war against the rising Armenian Empire, the Caucus region, and begin the aggresion against the Empire of Ind. While Peter and some of the Apostles did wage this conflict there were others that refused to leave the cities that they had been left, or the tasks that Jesus had left them with. In this way the first fractures of the Apostles of Jesus were created following the death of Jesus. : Andrew: The Apostle Andrew would remain in Bagdhad where he would construct a massive Temple. This Temple became known as the Dome of Tears as it was said that Andrew cried the entire time that he was building the Temple. From that point on he left the Temple only once when Peter came to Bagdhad and when he did it was only to briefly speak with him before he left him and returned to the Temple interior. : John the Elder: John the Elder would remain in the fortress of El-Kalabad following the death of Jesus. He would enter the Church of the Annunciation one day after the funeral of Jesus and would remain their from that day forward. His survival is not known but John the Minor has entered the temple almost every day he is in the city and much food is sent into the temple by the people in the hope they can feed their Apostle. : John the Minor: John the Minor would remain with John the Elder in the fortress of El-Kalabad following the death of Jesus. John the Minor would cloth himself in black Garb and would spend his time roaming the deserts around El-Kalabad while also acting as the leader of the city while John the Elder remained in the Church of the Annunciation. John the Minor would on many occasions lead the armies of El'Kalabad into battle against rebels of the area as well as once every ten years John the Minor has taken an army to Cathe where he prays alongside Peter and other apostles who also visit the spot. : Philip: At the time of the death of Jesus it was Philip that was remaining in the position left by Jesus as the bodygaurd of Jesus's mother Mary, and following the news that Jesus was dead Mary would jump into a well killing herself in her sadness. Philip would banish everyone from the area and would construct a wall around the area where he would remain at the well of Mary. Philip remains watching along the walls where he is said to scream at all hours about his pain. War with Ind Conflict with the Byzantines Goverment The Empire of Nehekhara is ruled by the Sultan of Nehekhara of whom rules in the name of Jesus Christ with the assistence of two major groups in the form of the Angelic Council, and the Satraps. The Empire of Nehekhara is the most powerful individual in the empire with the power to change Empire laws at will, and his control over the two most powerful military orders in the Empire in the form of the Order of Saint Darius, and the Order of Saint Cyrus. Following the rise of Jesus Christ he would dramatically change the empire from its previous absolute monarchy to its current form as a multi-state empire, governed by six capital states; Turkey, Syria, Babylon, Arabia, Persia, and Seluecid. Above these six High Satraps stood the Sultan of Nehekhara of whom was the overall ruling Dynastic leader of the Empire of Nehekhara and he controlled most things, but as stated the Satraps do have a high measure of self-direction in their own lands. Sultan of Nehekhara The Sultan of Nehekhara is the noble title held by the overral ruler of the Empire of Nehekhara and is a dynastically held position by whatever Dynasty is in rule at the time. List of Sultans of Nehekhara Angelic Council The Angelic Council is the council that stands beneath the Sultan of Nehekhara and is made up of members of the Twelve Chiefs of Jesus, and is held as the religious leadership of the Empire of Nehekhara Satrapy Following the rise of Jesus Christ he would dramatically change the empire from its previous absolute monarchy to its current form as a multi-state empire, governed by six capital states; Turkey, Syria, Babylon, Arabia, Persia, and Seluecid. Capital States Satrapys The Empire of Nehekhara certain amount of regional autonomy in the form of the satrapy system. A satrapy was an administrative unit, usually organized on a geographical basis. A 'satrap' (governor) was the vassal king, who administered the region, a 'general' supervised military recruitment and ensured order, and a 'state secretary' kept the official records. The general and the state secretary reported directly to the satrap as well as the central government. satrapies. Client States The Empire of Nehekhara has usually been prone to simply incorperating realms they take control of into their Empire, but on several occasions and for various reasons they have also formed client states, or maintained a nation on their border but these nations are independant in many ways but know they must heed the direction of the Empire of Nehekhara in order to maintain this independance. Demographics Main Article : Demographics of Nehekhara Its massive size would imply a massive population to go along with it, but in many provinces this is not true. The provinces of Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, and Iran constitute only 40% of the land size of the Empire but have 79% of the population. The Arabian Peninsula constitutes a huge part of the area of the Empire of Nehekhara but throughout these lands the population is far less dense with the only major population centers dotted arounnd desert lakes, and the coasts. Ethnic Groups Religion Christianity in Nehekhara Main Article : Christianity The empire is the largest christian nation in excistence and spreads Chrisitanity where ever it goes, and this religion also has come to define of whome will be the leader based on their family relationship with Jesus, or the relationship to a desiple of Jesus. While once an almost secular nation they are now basically defined by the Christian religion, and see it as their duty to spread it after they overcame an extremely dark time by the rise of Jesus Christ of whome begin to call himself the son of God after he was told by Zeus that he was his son. This started through their being at one time ruled over by their greatest Sultan in the form of Jesus Christ who was the starter of Christianity and believed to be the son of god on Earth. This real life connection has meant that all Sultan's live by the code of ruling which was written by Jesus nearly directly after he wrote the most important book of the area in the Bible. Population Language Arabic Main Article : Arabic The spoken Arabic varieties are spoken in a wide arc of territory stretching across the Middle East and North Africa. Arabic languages are Central Semitic languages, most closely related to Hebrew, Aramaic, Ugaritic and Phoenician. The standardized written Arabic is distinct from and more conservative than all of the spoken varieties, and the two exist in a state known as diglossia, used side-by-side for different societal functions. Some of the spoken varieties are mutually unintelligible, and the varieties as a whole constitute a sociolinguistic language. This means that on purely linguistic grounds they would likely be considered to constitute more than one language, but are commonly grouped together as a single language for political and/or ethnic reasons. Arabic has also borrowed words from many languages, including Hebrew, Greek, Persian and Syriac in early centuries, Turkish in medieval times and contemporary European languages in modern times, mostly from English and French. Kurdish Main Article : Kurdish Language Kurdish (Kurdish: Kurdî or کوردی) is a dialect continuum spoken by the Kurds in western Asia. It is part of the Iranian branch of the Indo-Iranian group of Indo-European languages. Kurdish is not a unified standard language but a discursive construct of languages spoken by ethnic Kurds, referring to a group of speech varieties that are not necessarily mutually intelligible unless there has been considerable prior contact between their speakers. The second official language of Iraq, referred to only as 'Kurdish' in political documents, is in fact an academic and standardized version of the Sorani dialect of a branch of languages spoken by Kurds. In its written form today "Kurdish" has two regional standards, namely Kurmanji in the northern parts of the geographical region of Kurdistan, and Sorani further east and south. Another distinct language group called Zaza–Gorani is also spoken by several million ethnic Kurds13141516 today and is generally also described and referred to as Kurdish, or as Kurdic languages, because of the ethnic association of the communities speaking the languages and dialects Persian Main Article : Persian Language Persian (locally known as فارسی fārsi, دری darī), and тоҷикӣ تاجیکی‎ tojikī) is an Iranian language within the Indo-Iranian branch of the Indo-European languages. It is primarily spoken in Iran, Afghanistan, Tajikistan, and countries which historically came under Persian influence. The Persian language is classified as a continuation of Middle Persian, the official religious and literary language of Sassanid Persia, itself a continuation of Old Persian, the language of the Persian Empire in the Achaemenid era. Persian is a pluricentric language and its grammar is similar to that of many contemporary European languages, making Persians the source of much of the diplomats sent to Europe. Persian has had a considerable, mainly lexical influence on neighboring languages, particularly the Turkic languages in Central Asia, Caucasus, and Anatolia, neighboring Iranian languages, as well as Armenian, and Indo-Aryan languages, especially Urdu. It also exerted some influence on Arabic, while borrowing much vocabulary from it after the Muslim conquest of Persia. With a long history of literature in the form of Middle Persian before Islam, Persian was the first language in Muslim civilization to break through Arabic’s monopoly on writing, and the writing of poetry in Persian was established as a court tradition in many eastern courts. Culture Nobility Within the Empire of Nehekhara there exists two different layers of nobility unlike the one layer in Europe. The first layer is the most numerous and is the aristocratic families of whom can be lords or above but there families exist as houses, such as the European style (eg, House Graphi...). The Second layer of the nobility are those higher ranking noble families who control Satraps, the title of Sultan, one of the rarer titles, or in the last case are of the families of the Apostles of Christ, and these noble families are known by their dynastic name (eg, Shapir Dynasty...) Naming The Empire of Nehekhara's early people would come to admire during its earliest days following the foundation of the Empire of Numeron to its west and in this way they would emulate many things done by the Numenorians including the adoption of their naming system. In front of the first name of a person of noble descent, and behind their family surname lies a symbolic middle name which represents their place on the ladder of society. Each culture has adopted a different set of terms for the different identities, but their is an overarching title for middle names of the highest levels of goverment including the well known title of Saladin which represents the Sultan of the Empire of Nehekhara. Military of Nehekhara The military of the Empire of Nehekhara is split between two main lines in the form of the religious Christian orders that form the more centralized controlled element of the military of Nehekhara, and the second element of the military of Nehekhara is the fuedal armies of the land of whom are controlled domestically by the different Satraps of the Empire. The Christian Elements are at their esence controlled by the central government of the Empire of Nehekhara but they are heavily controlled and influenced by the Angelic Council of whom as the surviving leadership of Jesus hold true power over most of the Christian Orders. Heavenly Host Order of Batholemu The Order of Batholemu is a Magi Order within the Heavenly Host and hosted within the Magi Fortress of Cana in Syria they practise a sort of Christian Magi which is most closely tied to the Restoration School of Magi. Satrap Armies *'Musir' : Leads one of the four war fronts and commands all armies in his sphere of influence. Equivelent of Field Marshal. *'Ferik' : Leads a Nehekhara Army Fortresses of Nehekhara Foriegn Relations High Elves See Also : High Elves The Arabians are great sailors and have for many centuries fished the adjoining seas and traded south along the coast, northwards to the western parts of Europe , and westwards as far as Ulthuan . The High Elves do not permit Arabian vessels to travel further west than Ulthuan itself, their high-prowed dhows are a common sight in the outer harbours of Lothern. Fortheir part the High Elves maintain a mercantile presence in Copher and Lashiek as they have since time immemorial. The Elves and men of Araby had dealings even during the long centuries when the Elves abandoned their colonies. Being not only capable seamen but also bold and adventurous,Arabyans will eagerly exchange fishing and trading for piracy, and nowhere is this more the case than in Lashiek which is consequently known as the City of Corsairs. Category:Kingdoms of Asia Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Empire